Look To The Stars
by Gummybear1178
Summary: A damerey one-shot will be more if requested "Well, then I will be your friend, and if you are ever alone and need someone to talk to just let me know or... look to the stars..." Poe told her as he pulled her into a side hug and they leaned against his X-Wing and watched the stars til dawn... No longer a One Shot!
1. Look To The Stars

Damerey Story

Rey couldn't sleep so she decided to take a walk around the base, though she had been back from where she had found Luke for few days after convincing him to come back with her, she had barely seen the base. Eventually she found herself sitting just slightly under a X-Wing. She marveled at the sight from beneath it, while also looking to the stars, they were so different than the ones she had seen on Jakku for so many years. She didn't remember any other stars just the ones from Jakku. She knew nothing from before seeing the ship flying away from Jakku, while Unkar Plutt held her back, while she screamed for them to come back to her. But alas, they never did, and as far as she can tell right now, she never will. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching the X-Wing, she ducked farther beneath, making sure no one could see her, though she was ready to attack if need be, but then she saw some on sit down in front of the X-Wing, never looking behind them to notice Rey sitting just a few feet behind them. The mysterious person went to lay down on the ground when he saw a glimpse of Rey, he then fully turned around to where Rey could see his face. It was Poe Dameron.

"I hope you aren't messing with my baby." He said in a joking manor

"No, I just wanted to be outside, it's so different here"

" from Jakku?" Poe asked

"Yea, the stars they are so familiar, yet so different" Rey explained

"Yea, every time I move planets from base to base, one of the first things I do is memorize the stars. So even when I'm not flying I can imagine the stars." Poe told Rey

"I would look at the stars every night on Jakku"

"Why?" Poe asked

"What do you mean why?" Rey asked confused, not sure what the question was asking

"Well, what do you look to them for, to see, what is it that you want to see up there?"

Rey hesitated for a moment before responding

"... I look up to the stars, hoping to see a ship landing. Hoping to see a glimpse of my family. Hoping they are coming back to me... like they were supposed to years ago" Rey explained

"You never knew your parents?" Poe asked confused

"I did, but I don't remember them. The first thing I remember in my whole life, is watching a ship fly away, as Unkar Plutt held me back. I screamed for them to come back, but they never did" Rey didn't know what it was, but something told her to trust him

"I didn't know I'm sorry, but look at it this way, now you have something you can discover and search for."

"Yea, but sometimes you just want the answer to some problems after a while"

"I can understand that... So how did you learn to fly? I mean you were on Jakku, there weren't many ships laying around"

"Well, I was scavenging through a fallen X-Wing, when I ran across some Data chips, and a processor. They were Flight Simulators and still in-tact, so when I had nothing to do which was often I learned how to fly in the simulators, though I never flew in real life until I escaped Jakku."

"What do you feel when you fly? For instance, I look up there, to remember my parents, remember when I was younger, and I would sit in their laps as they flew. Some times even let me take the controls once I got a little older, though I was still in their lap and they could make any adjustments. Even though that they both died eventually while they were flying, the memories of happiness is much more important and overrides what sadness it holds. What about you?"

"When I am flying, I feel something, something I remember but don't actually remember. Like it was something I felt before, Jakku. I don't remember anything before I was on Jakku... when I flew off in the Falcon, that was the first time that I could remember not being on Jakku, and as far as I know the first time I flew a ship."

"Well, maybe one day I will take you up for a ride in my baby" Poe said pointing upward, where his ship was above them

"Well, then maybe I will let you go up in the Falcon with me and Co-Pilot." Rey said gently nudging him in the shoulder

"The Falcon?!" Poe asked incredulously

"Yea, just tell me when and as long as neither of us our on a mission, well, I don't see any reason we can't... BUT, you have to do something for me" Rey told him

"What?" Poe asked though his head was still stuck in the clouds after Rey told him he might be able to fly the Falcon

"You have to be my friend, I have few of those..." Rey said trailing off at the end.

Those words got Poes head out of the clouds, he looked at her for a moment

"I thought you would have all the friends you want, especially being Luke Skywalker's padawan, and being so close to general Organa, and escaping from the First Order! With out any help?!" Poe asked incredulously

"Yea well, that doesn't mean anything if no one talks to you outside of a mission. I think since I left Jakku, out of who is here I have talked to, you, General Organa, Master Luke, and Finn. That's it, and since Finn is not available. Well, it doesn't help being on Jakku... you don't really develop social skills, more of anti-social skills. If you want to survive you trust no one."

"Well, then I will be your friend, and if you are ever alone and need someone to talk to just let me know or... look to the stars..." Poe told her as he pulled her into a side hug and they leaned against his X-Wing and watched the stars til dawn...


	2. Secret of the Lost Parents

It had been a few weeks since Poe and Reys encounter under Poe's X-Wing. They had passed each other several times on their way to their own jobs and responsibilities but never really getting a chance to speak. Though they did meet under his X-Wing a few more nights, discussing random things,whether it be mission, or memories. But today was finally the day that neither of them had anything to do, Luke was off having some twin bonding time with Leia, so Rey had no Jedi training. Poe's squadron were all on a day of no work after a very successful set of missions it was deemed they deserved a day long break. Which meant they both had absolutely nothing to do. So what a better thing to do than fulfil a wish. Today was the day that Rey would let Poe, co-pilot the Falcon with her.

"So Poe, I a little birdy told me you have nothing to do today" Rey joked with Poe as she found him working on his X-wing

"And, a little birdy told me you don't either" Poe responded with a grin on his face

"Well, how about I fulfil a little promise I made a little while back"

"Oh, and what promise would that be?" Poe asked with a knowing grin on his face, knowing exactly what was going on since they had been planning this since they found out there was a chance of doing it today

"Oh, you wanted to Co-Pilot some random dull old piece of junk" Rey said with a smirk

"The Falcon?! A piece of junk?! I think not it made the kessel run in Parsecs"

"12 actually"

With that they walked a few ships away to where the Falcon was in it's designated landing area

"This is the cock-pit, you get the Co-Pilot seat. I am still flying lead." Rey told him pointing to the seat he was to sit in

"Why can't I fly?" Poe whined in a joking manner which made Rey laugh

"You might once you learn her attitude" Rey told him starting up the Falcon

"OH, I think I can a ship's attitude, you should try and fly my baby, she has quite the attitude"

"Oh, I am sure she does, but that doesn't mean you are ready for the Falcon, she is a whole new level of ship attitude" Rey said a matter of factly

"Oh, that sounds like a dare?" Poe asked with a smirk across his face

"Oh, it wasn't meant as it but if that is how you take then, it might just become one"

"Luke! You have been hiding this from her for to long, if you want to interfere with her relationships, you have to tell her the truth."

"Come on Leia, I can't you know that, what if she gets mad at me for lying to her for so long, or abandoning her or-"

"Luke, you and I both know you did not abandon her, we both thought she was dead. But it was Kylo who took her from the temple, and left her on Jakku."

"Leia! I could have gone looking for her, her body was never found I should have known something was up"

"Luke, stop blaming yourself, and if you really want to be involved in her life more than just training, you need to tell her that you are her father!"

"She can't know!"

"Why not!"

The twins got into a full fledged argument, when one of the pilots went to come in they made it about 2 steps in when they did a quick 180, not wanting to get into the middle of the twins fight

"Tell her! She needs to know, the longer you wait the harder she will take it!"

"Well, I don't want her to know!"

"IF YOU HAVE TO TELL DAMERON AND HAVE HIM TELL HER!" Leia shouted finally losing her temper

"NO! SHE IS NOT FINDING OUT!"

"LUKE! Don't you wish we would have known the truth about our parents years and years before we finally did find out. You remember that feeling of betrayal, the pain, everywhere. Do you remember we then questioned every single thing we had ever been told, believing it was all lies. That is exactly how she is going to feel when not only has she been being lied to, but to learn why she was left on Jakku, and why you never went looking for her, and the fact you knew it was her and chose not to tell her. Luke, you and I both know that can tear you up inside until there is nothing left. You had her mother, yes I am being nice enough not to say her name just to try and get you to tell her, and I had Han. That's how we stopped ourselves from being torn up. She will have no one, not when she knows we never told her"

"She will have the pilot what's his name, Moe, Joe, ummm..." Luke stuttered

"Poe!" Leia yelled

"Ah, yes, Poe"

"Luke! If you really want to have any idea who your daughter is, you need to know her more than just as a padawan." Leia pointed out

"Fine! Then how should I tell her I can't exactly walk up to her and go, 'Oh hey I am your father by the way, you should probably know, welp see you later' Really what do I do, because I refuse to do what my father did and just go 'I am you father' in a very creepy voice might I add."

"Well, you get her alone, and tell her..."

"OK, I am starting to wonder why anyone would call this a piece of Junk!" Poe said in an exasperated tone of amazement

"Well, if you look around some places.." Rey started

"No. This is nothing if not a work of art, and it kind of looks like a space burger after you have taken a bite out of it, from above I mean." Poe joked

"A what now?" Rey asked confused

"A space burger"

"A space what now"

"It's a type of food its a meat patty with stuff on it and a bread bun." Poe explained not understanding how she didn't know what it was

"Oh, on Jakku I only got to eat the rations, never really tried any other food, so most non ration food is pretty foreign to me" Rey explained

"Well, I will have to make sure you try one soon" he said "What does this control sequence do?"

"hmm... I am not sure I haven't tried it" Rey said curiously, then they both got a mischievous smirk on their face,and immediately did the sequence,

"WHOA!" they both shouted at once as the falcon did its' signature move

"Okay we better get back, it's getting late" Poe said looking up in the sky to see the sun quickly descending

They flew back and landed the Falcon, walking off, Rey and Poe separated Poe went towards some of the other pilots, most of which surrounded him asking questions about the Falcon, a few asking about Rey, finally Poe made it free from the crowd and went to go see General Leia to ask her about an upcoming mission only to find her in the middle of a heated argument with her brother.

"Luke just tell Rey that you are her father!" Leia shouted, not realizing a certain Pilot was standing in the doorway

"Luke... is Rey's father?!" Poe asked incredulously, his jaw dropped, while Luke and Leia had a panicked expression on their face as they heard his voice

"Poe! You can not tell her!" Luke practically begged once he regained his composer

"Why are you keeping that from her, do you know how many questions she has about that?!" Poe exclaimed

"Because, I don't want her to know, it would only lead to more questions I don't want to answer" Luke told Poe

"Luke! Will you please just give in and tell her!" Leia begged her twin

"Leia, I can't!" Luke shouted at her, not caring if in these moments he was brushing against the dark side

"Luke. Don't push Rey away, that's when I lost Ben, that's when I lost my world. When I pushed everyone away, and right now Rey is feeling exactly what I felt after years of secrecy about my parents, at least you knew the people who raised you weren't your parents I didn't! At least you can fix it before years pass. Save your father daughter relationship. Don't become our father."

"I am not Vader, I will never be Vader! Anakin is my father." Luke defended

"Well, you need to decide if you would rather have a relationship at arms length with your daughter, as your Padawan. Or would you rather be her _father_ and her teacher, be close to her and be well... her father. If she can't have a mother, at least let her have a father..."

"Don't bring her into this" Luke snapped at the mention of his late wife

"Luke-" Leia was cut off as she tried to comfort

"No Leia you don't get it, Han was not murdered in front of you"

"At least your own child didn't kill your wife" She shot back

"Leia!" Luke shouted "My Mara was murdered in front of me by my daughter!" He snapped

"What..." Leia trailed off, Luke told her one of the Knights of Ren killed Mara

"Leia, Rey lost control when they attacked and she panicked. She was defending herself from anything that came at her, Mara went up to her to try and calm her down, but when she went up to her Rey attacked not realising until it was to late. That's why she doesn't remember anything until she was 5, when she was left on Jakku, just before Ben took her when I thought she had died. In her panic threw the force she put a Force block on the memories of what happened, but since she had little to no training with that kind of power, she blocked all her memories"

"Luke..." Leia trailed off again

"Leia, that's why I don't want to tell her about me being her father, it will unblock all of those memories, and she will remember killing her own mother"

* * *

 _OK this was supposed to be just a One shot but I am loving this to much so now it will be a few more chapters I hope you guys enjoy I will try and update monthly._

 _So I still love the idea of Rey being Lukes daughter but recently, I am leaning towards it being Obi Wan and Satines grand daughter her parents being Sabine Wren and Ezra Bridger from Star Wars Rebels, sabine being their daughter, then I have a whole story on what happened, but what are yalls thoughts dm me if you want to talk about it until then_

 _Have a sweet read!_


	3. Crying and Comfort

It had been a couple of days since Poe had walked in on the Twins argument. He still couldn't believe that Luke was Rey's father; he had been avoiding Rey like the plague since. He saw her when necessary but no more. He couldn't look at her the same way any more, knowing that her father was so close yet wouldn't tell her a thing. He couldn't speak to her in fear he would reveal the truth, and if what Luke had said was true, about Rey having killed her mother, he didn't want to be the one to put her through the pain of remembering that.

Meanwhile Rey had been trying to figure out what had happened between her and Poe. They had gotten very close and then suddenly she just started avoiding her, and she couldn't understand why. One day they were the best of buddies, possibly more, and suddenly they weren't even on speaking terms. She had tried to speak to him many times but he immediately rushed off or just plain ignored her.

Both had feelings budding, everyone but the 2 of them saw it plain as day.

* * *

I was on my way to see Leia to talk to her about what I had learned, this time maybe with less yelling. I knocked gently on her office door, and heard a light 'Come in'

"General" I started as I closed the door

"Leia in here Dameron" She told me "I know why you're here. I was wondering how long it would take you."

"Leia, I need to understand more. I don't know how to be around her anymore. I see her, and know exactly who she was, but now I see a different version I have never seen before. I don't know which is the real her anymore. Leia-"

Leia cut me off

"Shut it Dameron." She said in a harsh strict voice, one I had never heard come from her "Don't you dare judge her based on her parentage or her past" she hissed

"Many did that to me, they judged me upon whom my father was, when he was never my father. So do you judge me because my father is Darth Vader, or do you judge me of my actions, all in account not just a few?" She asked

"I judge on who that person is overall the good and the bad" I told her honestly

"Then don't judge her on anything but that. I know you she has feelings for you, whether she is willing to admit it or not, and you have feelings for her, deny it all you want, deep down you know it is true." She told me thoughtfully "Right now, she needs you to be there for her. She is going to need a rock to lean against once she finds out, I know she will break, shatter even. Though she is strong and will put herself back together, but only if she has a reason to. Only if she has someone there for her, willing to do whatever it takes, and not judge her over it. She will need help, and Poe..." She looked straight into my eyes for this "You and the one she will look too, but only if you are there now." She put her hand on my shoulder

"I understand, Leia." I told her and I meant it, I was going to be there for her, no matter what it takes "and I will be there for her" I told her and started to walk out when she called out behind me

"Treat her right, I'll talk to Luke, and I will let you know when he is telling her."

"Thanks" I told her and walked to the Falcon where I knew she would be around this time of day.

I walked up the open ramp and found her in the pilot's' seat, sitting hugging her legs spaced out looking off into the distance.

"Hey" I said quietly taking a seat in the co-pilot's seat.

"I thought you weren't talking to me anymore" she mumbled her slightly hoarse

"No, I am still talking to you. Look, I'm sorry for not talking to you." I told her putting my hand on her shoulder "Everthing just became really messed up, and it's not your fault. I will tell you soon. Just not right now okay?"

"Ok" she mumbled

"And, I am sorry I reacted like I did, and I won't do anything like it again" I promised now kneeling down next to her

She simply nodded her head

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I... I was worried I had done something wrong and that was why you weren't talking to me anymore... and I thought I had lost my only friend here- and I" she broke off, and finally let the tears that seemed to have been held back out. I immediately jumped into action, pulling her into a hug and picking her up and moving her to the small couch by the table and sat down rubbing her back

"shhh... shhhh. It's ok, I got you. You don't have to worry about any of that. Shh.. shhh. You're okay" I told her continuing to rub circle on her back as she cried into my shoulder. I was glad I was only in a t-shirt, jacket and jeans rather than my flight suit as that would not have been comfortable at all

We stayed like for what felt like an eternity, when finally she had cried her last tear, and had fallen asleep against me.

I wanted to bring her to her bunk but that would have ruined her reputation and not looked good on either of our parts if I walked through base holding her as she slept against my chest, but then I remembered there was a bedroom on the Falcon and decided to bring her there instead. I gently picked her up and carried her to through the halls and by doors until I finally found it and gently put her down on the bed, but as I did she stirred

"Poe..." she said quietly

"yes?" I asked gently

"Will... will you stay with me? Atleast until I fall asleep?"

"yea, of course" I told her and sat next her on the bed, she gently moved to where she was leaning against me, and that eventually turned into her laying in my lap

I leaned against the wall and ran my fingers through her hair pondering on what General Organa had mentioned earlier. He did have strong feelings for Rey, he never had truly allowed himself to think of her as more than a friend, ignoring every hint his heart gave him. I was pulled from my thoughts as my comm went off, I jumped and immediately silenced it in fear of waking Rey, she moved slightly but then went back to being still

I checked it and saw it was from the General, " _Come by my office"_ it said simply, which meant this probably had to do with Rey.

I gently slid out from underneath her and replace where I had once been with a pillow, and snuck out as silently as I could, and made my way to her office

I knocked gently and her her say come in as she had earlier.

"Poe, I finally convinced Luke to tell her. He is telling her tomorrow after their morning meditation." Leia told me

"I want you there" suddenly came another voice, I saw Luke walk out from a door that connected the twins offices "She needs you there, you know her better than me and she is going to need someone there for her that isn't me. Especially when she learns what happened to her mother, let's just say it's something nobody especially so young should ever have to see or do. So please be there for her tomorrow, she will need you."

"I will sir, thank you" I told him respectfully

"No need for formalities in private, call me Luke" He told me "Plus, I have heard your quiet the pilot" He added with a smile, I smiled back and we both let out a small laugh while his sister rolled her eyes at us

* * *

It was the morning, the morning that Rey would learn the truth about her family. Not only that but about her past, about killing her own mother.

I got dressed quickly after taking a fast shower and started my way to where they had their morning meditation just on the other side of the hills surrounding the base.  
Once there I sat above watching off to the side Luke hiding my presence from Rey, finally they had finished, and as Rey was about to get up I heard Luke stop her, I was close enough to hear their conversation

"Rey, I need to talk to you. About your parents." Luke said hesitantly

"What about them?" Rey asked

"Rey, you... You are my daughter." He told her, finally getting the words out

Rey froze, her eyes widening, she started shaking. I took that as my cue to rush down there, assuming that meant she was getting her memories back. She pulled her legs up against her chest shaking her head buried into her knees. I immediately pulled her into a hug and started whispering in her ear it was okay, she eventually turned and dug her face into my chest holding my tight as she started to scream, screaming about how it wasn't real, it didn't happen, and that Luke was lying. her body shaking and she pounded her fists into Poe's' chest, taking every hit thrown at him. He held her closer until she was just shaking out of tears to shed, and her voice so hoarse she could not longer speak. Poe finally looked up to Luke and met his eyes. Luke's face was covered in tear streaks, his eyes glazed over, it looked as though he felt and saw everything she did, which he probably did, I thought to myself. He simply nodded his head, as if saying good job and stay, as he stood up and walked away never saying a word aloud.

I stayed there holding Rey close, until all the crying and stress and findings had exhausted her. When Leia suddenly showed up

"How is she?" She asked softly

"She finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion, she didn't take it to well; she just stopped shaking."

She sat down next to me and ran her hand through Rey's hair once and then placed it in her lap.

"Poor girl, to learn all of this after wishing for years to know the truth."

"You know, one night I asked her, if she really wanted to know about her parents and her past, if she thought the answers would be worth it. She told me, that anything would be better than not knowing. Now I truly wonder if she was wrong, and it would have been better to have been left in the dark about some of the stuff"

"I know what you mean... You know not many people know this, but what turned Anakin Skywalker to the Dark Side, was his love for our mother and Luke and I. He wanted to save us, he had apparently been having nightmares about Padme, my mother, dying. And when he thought she had died, he lost all hope and everything that tied him to the light, and he gave up fighting the dark side from taking over, he let it, he channeled his sadness and pain through the force, wishing to never have to deal with it ever again. You know, we never knew it til years after his death, but Vader means Father. Sometimes I wish I never learned my parents were Bail and Breha, but other days I am glad I found out, because now I have my brother. I would have never learned that if I hadn't learned about my father."

"Wow" I said simply, not knowing what to say

"Right now, it may only bring pain but later, it will have it's purpose" she told me looking at her niece

Suddenly Rey started to shake again, but this time it was more of jolting around, she was having a nightmare, she started screaming again, no word was understandable

"Rey! Rey! wake up! It's ok, shhh... Wake up." I told her shaking her, Leia helping as well trying to wake her, when she finally shot upward, breathing heavily

"Rey, shhh... it's ok, I got you" I comforted

"Poe... Poe... I- I killed my mother. Poe I _killed_ my _mother!_ How- how could I have... Luke, Luke is my father... nooooo, nooo it was all a nightmare it's not real, it was just a bad dream noo!" she shook her head burying it into my chest, I rubbed her back, as she broke down, and fell apart, shattering into pieces smaller than the remains of Alderaan after it was hit by the Death Star

"The base should be mostly clear right now, most everyone is either at lunch or at a briefing right now, I can get you back her quarters, you can stay with her there as long as she needs, and if you ever have something you have to do or you just need to take a step out or just take a break, me or Luke will go sit with her." Leia told me and I just nodded my head and stood up with Rey pulling her closer, as we made our way to her quarters avoiding everyone in the halls that had remained which was very few but were easily gotten rid of by Leia before they could even see Rey. I walked in and set her on her bed sitting next to her as she fell asleep in my lap like she had done yesterday, I took down her buns and ran my fingers through her hair until she was calm, I awaited the nightmares that would come...

* * *

 _Wow guys, I just wrote that all in one sitting, I hope you all enjoyed I have had writers block, review follow and favorite!_

 _Happy Easter!_

 _and_

 _Have a sweet read!_


End file.
